


【翻译】Thor Should Never Be Allowed Internet Access

by covina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covina/pseuds/covina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor抱怨他的shield brothers交媾时声音过大。无法入睡的Thor会变得很不开心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Thor Should Never Be Allowed Internet Access

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thor Should Never Be Allowed Internet Access](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387507) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



1

 

第一次的时候，Tony正陪着Steve在厨房做他们上床后-后的早餐（他在脑中多加了个“后”是为了强调前一晚他和Steve非凡性爱的准确次数。但说真的，如果要按照他或Steve的高潮次数来算的话，那估计得加到4或5个“后”。他觉得或许可以把这俩数加起来，弄9个“后”，就是有点太得瑟了）。Tony坐在高脚凳上，享受着他的清晨饮品。Steve穿着条四角内裤套了条围裙在给自己煎培根和鸡蛋。凳子的高度让Tony坐在那舒服地欣赏着眼前特殊的风景。

“Shield brothers！”

Tony差点被Thor隆重的出场方式吓得摔到地上，他赶忙放下了杯子。Thor走过来重重地拍上了他的肩膀，Tony真的很庆幸杯子已经放下了。

“嘿，大个子。”Tony揉了揉肩膀，往下瞄了一眼，立刻抬起头把目光稳稳地锁定在Steve身上。恰巧这时候队长转身扫到了Tony之前看到的一幕，立刻满脸通红了起来。Tony点点头，对着Steve做了个“我来搞定”的手势然后道：“嘿，Thor：还记得上次咱们怎么说穿衣服这事的吗？卧室以外都得穿？”Thor低头看了看他赤裸的...嗯，然后抬头，神色有些不解。“听着，伙计。”Tony抬手拍了拍Thor的肩膀，“你要把可怜的Steve吓出心脏病来了。”

Steve看上去绝对像是血管要炸裂了：脸色通红，眼睛认真地盯着上方，于是他身后的培根糊了。突然Steve眼中一亮，转身在厨房抽屉中翻找着什么。挥开一块带着污迹的粉色花纹抹布后，他洋洋得意地拿出了一件新围裙。他把围裙递给Thor，目光向下瞄了眼后立即挪开了视线，脸上红晕更深。

Thor不情愿地套上围裙，看了下Steve然后学着他的样子把它系在脖子和腰间。但它盖不住他的屁股...Tony碰巧又向下瞥了一眼，他还算是能接受这个。

“但是Steve兄弟！”Thor结实的大手拍上Steve同样结实的肩膀，“你肯定对男性躯体带来的乐趣并不陌生？”

Tony咳嗽起来，拿起杯子喝了一口。嗯，就让Steve来应付这轮吧，也许等Steve磕巴+面红耳赤个几分钟后他可以再去救他，毕竟他窘迫起来实在是太他妹的可爱了，Tony可不想因为太早为Steve说话而剥夺了自己欣赏这一幕的机会。

果然，Steve红着脸看了看Tony，接着红晕加深。他不自在地在原地动了动身体，然后好像突然想起了培根，赶忙转身看向炉子。所有东西都糊了——培根和鸡蛋——但他仍然把它们放进了准备好的盘子中，往还沾着培根油的锅里撒了些胡椒和洋葱：“我...我没有...”

Thor站到了Steve身旁，一只胳膊搂上他的肩膀，另一手抓起一片培根，看着Steve继续做饭：“勿要害羞，挚友。我们宅子的墙并非用阿斯加德坚硬的石头与钢铁铸成，你们昨晚的夜间活动在我听来非常明显。”

好了，今日的“Steve尴尬时刻”已经足够了。Tony喝光杯子里的东西，把杯子放进水槽，顺便吸引了下Thor的注意力：“嘿，伙计，过来。”

Thor热切地转身看向Tony，眼中闪烁着...赞美之情？Tony摇了摇头，偷偷藏住自己的笑容。最近他的生活真是来了个 _有趣_ 的大翻盘啊：和两位穿着围裙的美丽迷人的男人一起站在厨房里，听着他们两个讨论他棒极了的性生活。这可不是曾经那个读着MIT，年轻、性急又自负的自己幻想过的四十岁中年生活的样子。“此刻，Tony，我有必要要求些什么了。”

Tony摆摆手表示他会听：“当然，大个子。有屁就放（shoot）。”

Thor对他的用词皱起了眉，决定先不理这茬，表情又恢复了正常。至少他有些长进，嗯。“你们两人交媾时——”

可怜的Steve，他对着糊了的早餐猛烈咳嗽起来。

Thor丝毫不受影响地继续道：“你们两人交媾时能不能控制下Steve对高潮极乐惊叹叫喊的音量？他较为大声。当然了，就算是战神也需要休息。”

Tony思考了一会儿，他倒是相信外星人需要睡觉，但是神？他摇摇头，不再去想，毕竟Thor到底应该被归为神还是外星人也是个问题呢。所以他拍拍Thor的肩膀，把杯子冲了冲后放进了洗碗机里：“没问题，伙计。我下次会尽量让Steve安静些的。”

Thor笑了起来，感激地锤上Tony的肩膀——显然也有些祝贺的意思：“但我必须要赞赏你的能力——让爱人发出如此沉醉的赞叹之声。Steve！”Steve刚刚停了咳嗽，被Thor一掌拍到了肩膀上，于是又引来了另一阵，“祝贺你有一位如此体贴的爱人！但是恳请你：允许我入睡。”

Thor离开厨房时倨傲地把围裙撩到肩膀上走了出去，Steve流下了两行清泪。Tony给了自己一些时间来欣赏这个画面，然后坐到Steve旁边的高脚凳上，安抚地伸出一只胳膊搂过他的肩膀。他的手指揉了揉Steve的头发，金发男人转过身来把湿热的脸埋进他的浴袍中。

 

2

 

第二次的时候Thor表现得就没那么愉悦和蔼了，而且他没能等到早上才表达出自己的不满。

“啊！T-T-Ton-yyy，别——啊！那里！求你，拜托....”

Tony又快又猛地操着Steve，看着Steve全身通红地在他身下蠕动，双手无助地抓着一切：Tony的二头肌、前臂、肩膀，床单、枕头、床头。Tony胳膊撑在床垫上，按着Steve的胸膛卖力地把他顶向床头。

“你喜欢这样？”Tony换着角度操他，注意着Steve的各种反应——他爽得翻起了眼睛，被他顶得不得不用双手支撑着自己——手掌压在床头板上，在他抽出的瞬间又无助地追随着他下滑。一声声性感压抑的喊叫从他喉间冲出，两人都没想着要阻止。Tony是因为他喜欢看到平时冷淡禁欲的Steve如此失控的样子——完全被本能欲望吞噬，不加修饰的自然放荡。Steve大概是因为这种时候他根本没法控制自己。“嗯，你他妈爱死这样了，是不是？”

“Tony...Tony，求你...”Steve金色的眉毛蹙在一起，表情痛苦地将颤抖的双手伸向阴茎，绝望地想要攀上高潮，“Tony！”Steve叫喊出声，声音恳求又渴望。Tony呻吟，从体内挤出一声充满肉欲的声音——感到自己变得更加性奋，然后看着身下的Steve完全迷失在阴茎操进体内带来的愉悦中。

“你快了？想射吗？”Tony低吼着咬住Steve的肩膀。Steve被他咬得叫了出来，环在Tony腰间的双腿失去控制般痉挛颤抖。“对，对，就这样。”Tony又咬了下去，这次位置高了些——咬到了脖子上。他在那一点上吮吸啃咬，直到那里开始红肿充血，很快将出现一枚大小显眼的吻痕。Steve的腿更剧烈地抖动，呻吟声逐渐变大。“对，就这样，来吧，在我的鸡巴上操你自己。你想射的，继续，来，为我高潮！”

伴随着一声尖叫，Steve在Tony身下弓起身体射了出来。他抱住Tony把他拉得更近，两人贴在一起，Steve肌肉丰满的身子包裹住Tony。他感觉自己在峭壁边缘徘徊晃动。身下的金发男人逐渐瘫软，Tony继续操进他的后穴，从他体内挤出了几声细小可怜的“嗯啊”。他闷哼一声也射了出来，最后顶弄了三四次，Steve呻吟扭动着直到他全部射完。

Tony还没拔出来，甚至都没 _开始_ 想找一块湿巾给Steve清理下之类的，卧室门就被人从外面踢开了。Steve慌忙坐起来，高潮后还在发软的手臂伸向床下找盾牌，Tony也手速飞快地够向安保系统。

待系统激活后，Tony意识到自己是反映过头了。来人只是“Thor？！来真的？真操蛋。”Tony又拍了一下床头柜，把警报取消了。

“兄弟们！我知道你们正在交媾！”

Tony翻了个白眼，躺回那许多枕头中：“是‘刚刚在交媾’，过去式，我们已经完事儿了。”

Thor眯起眼睛看着Steve和Tony，然后抬起Mjölner指着他们——我操，他把 _Mjölner_ 都带来了？！

“我要求你们下次交媾时安静些！这已经第二次了，而且又在夜晚，我需要我的战歇！”

Steve拽起被单盖在身上——看起来是床上 _所有的_ 布料——把Tony晾在了外面，后者对Thor更加愤怒了：“好，好，你能不能先出去？我们完事儿了，下次会注意，行不？”

Thor眯着眼睛，强调般地又用锤子指了Tony一下：“我不想再听到你们的交媾声音影响我休息。再无下次！”他转身，放下了Mjölner，然后又看向Steve，对他轻轻点头，“再次：我祝贺你有如此体贴的一位爱人。望更多- _安静的_ -高潮在未来等待于你。”

他离开后，Tony从枕头中抬起头盯着原来门的地方——现在已经空空如也了。他转身看着Steve——可怜的家伙正恨不得用被单把自己埋了。“今晚去你床上睡吧？”他问道，“明天中午前Jarvis就能把门装好了。”

Steve点点头，看起来十分可悲。Tony叹着气挪过去在Steve鬓角印下一个轻吻：“来吧，给你清理下就去你屋。”

 

3

 

最后一次发生的时候，Tony正和Steve坐在沙发上，胳膊搂着他的肩膀，中间放了一碗爆米花。他们正在看AFI的top 100电影单子上第34部电影：白雪公主和七个小矮人。它三十年代上映的时候Steve还没有被冰封，但那个时代没几个人会去看电影，他也就没看过。所以他现在正着迷地看这部动画片呢，Tony也正着迷地看着Steve随片子不时露出的微笑。

厚重的靴子跺在地上的声音越来越近，Tony不得不移开注视着Steve轮廓分明的面容的视线。他叹了口气，一手轻抚着Steve的后颈，一边转头向后望去，看是谁打扰了他们的电影时间。

“Shield brothers！我找到了一个解决方法！多亏了网络！”

Tony瞪大了眼睛。哦操。Thor上网去查了什么问题的解决方法，这肯定没什么好事儿。

待看清了Thor手中的....东西...后，他发现刚才那不好的预感果然成真了。他大睁着眼，表情有些无措。噢没门。见鬼他才不会让Steve看到 _那玩意儿_ 。

Tony反应迅速地在Steve发间吻了一下，伸手按了下他的肩膀，示意他别动，然后从沙发背上跃了过去：“嘿，大家伙。过来，把你买的东西给我看看吧。”他不太温柔地拽住Thor的手肘尽量把他拉离Steve，不过并没有走出客厅。

“我用了网络！还有google！”

Tony点点头，抱着胳膊，既得留意着Steve那边，又得看着Thor一双大手里攥着的东西：“啊哈。能告诉我你到底在google上输入的是什么关键词吗？”

“交媾时让伴侣安静下来！”Thor抬手，一个球型口塞在Tony脸前晃荡——对，绝对是个球型口塞， _帅呆了_ ，“看！此世界竟然有专门为这种情况准备的工具哦！”

“是啊，呃。”Tony揉了揉脑后，然后手抚上了胡茬，“听着，要不你把它直接给我好了——”

“Tony？”

_靠_ ，Steve。

畏缩了一下，Tony转身看向Steve——不知怎么他已经悄悄地走了过来，Tony和Thor都没发现。他看着Thor手中正要递给Tony的圆球——那玩意儿正在半空中晃晃悠悠——大大的蓝眼睛中充满了疑惑——

“那是什么？”

Tony试图尽快糊弄过去，他真的努力了！他嘴里开始胡言乱语瞎说八道，想着转移加误导话题。当然，Thor无视了他，太棒了。

“这个世界称此物为‘球形口塞’！它是交媾时用来让你的爱人保持安静的！”

Steve看着那个仍然晃荡在Thor指尖下的口塞，脸上的红晕逐渐蔓延到了脖子上：“啊，嗯，啊...”他的嘴巴张张合合，想说些什么，眼睛盯着那东西上的一个亮红色小球，“我...它...”

“你把它放嘴里！”Thor立刻做起了示范：他把球体塞进了嘴中，一手把两根线捆到脑后，另一只卖力地打着手势，“Mmmf mmmf mf mmmf！”然后把它从嘴中拿出来，咧着嘴笑了起来，“看到没！你可以让Tony无比猛力地插入你，你的喊叫会被闷住传不出来！”他再次把球捅进嘴里接着大嚷起来，声音含糊不清。

Tony小心翼翼地观察着Steve的反应，知道这段对话需要到此为止了，立刻，金发男人的窘迫程度已经达到了一个很严重的高度。“好了，拿来吧。”他从Thor那夺过口塞揣进了裤兜里，叹着气拍了拍Thor的肩膀道，“干得不错，伙计。快走吧，除非你愿意安静地坐在这等我和Steve看完电影。”

Thor明亮的笑容差点 _晃瞎_ Tony：“这个网络啊！真是最有用的工具！若是未来之日遇到任何性爱灾祸，我定会再去拜访询问于它！”

“好好，真棒。”Tony又拍了拍Thor的胳膊，然后一手轻轻搭上Steve的腰，“我俩失陪了啊——电影约会。”

Thor冲着他们得意地眨了眨眼，一手一个拍上Steve和Tony的肩膀，露出一个神圣的微笑：“祝你们安静交媾愉快！夜晚来临之际我也要享受我的睡眠了！”

“嗯，特别棒。” _终于_ ，Thor吹着轻快的阿斯加德调子的口哨离开了。Tony尽量轻柔地引着Steve走回到沙发边，口塞顶着他的大腿，在裤子上鼓出一个尴尬的突起。Tony提醒自己电影完了之后要立刻回到卧室，他可不想让Clint那样的混蛋看到这玩意儿然后残忍无情地调戏Steve。

“Tony？”两人再次坐到沙发上时，Steve声音小得犹如低喃。

“抱歉。”他咕哝着吻了吻Steve的头发，手指纠缠于Steve发间，把玩着他颈后短短的发丝，“抱歉...电影完了我立刻把它扔掉，别担心。”

Tony用鼻尖蹭了蹭Steve的下颌，想安抚他，然后Steve再次开口：“别。”

Tony愣住，血液从脑袋里开始向下冲去：“Hnf？”此刻他真的没法说出哪怕很简单的一个单词——他整个人还处于震惊之中。

“别扔？”Steve还是低喃着道，语调基本换成了问句，“我...我们可以，试试。”当Tony终于回过神看向Steve眼中时，他看到那眸中闪烁着一种渴望，“我是说...”Steve清了清嗓子，明显有些尴尬但也很明显十分认真地想说出自己的想法，“至少能让Thor的抱怨安静下来。”

Tony动了动，兜里的口塞已经不是唯一一个给他裤子支出个帐篷的玩意儿了。他重重地吞咽了下，抬头看到Steve脸上带着点紧张的小期待。Steve谨慎地回给他一个微笑，于是他也咧嘴笑起来：“好吧...”Tony舔了舔唇，“会安静地可不止是Thor的抱怨哦。”


End file.
